1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the combination of a vegetable cutter and cooker principally for tuberous vegetables.
2. Prior Art
Machines for cutting tuberous vegetables into slices or strips previously have been independent of vegetable cookers. Also cookers used heretofore have French fried vegetables that have been cut by hand or by machines entirely separate from the cooker.